


Take Caution when it comes to love

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Fractured but whole AU [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak in Love, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Kenny, Stenny week 2020 free day, There is No Crenny here!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: While watching Park County’s middle school  football teams-practice with Tweek Kenny McCormick is forced to confront himself. The fact that Tweek is so unabashedly openly affectionate with Craig causes Kenny to realize a few things about himself and how he feels about his best friend Stan.Happy Stenny week everyone 🥰 (this story is set in between green eyed monsters and truth in lies)
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick
Series: Fractured but whole AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589137
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Take Caution when it comes to love

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Stenny fic🥰 I hope you enjoy. Thanks so much to Jewboy-Khal for betta reading this for me!

Kenny doesn’t want to complicate things. It’s not so much that he doesn’t want an actual relationship, it's not that he can’t be monogamous he just chooses not to. It's not that he doesn’t want to be involved with anyone for more than a few days, it's just that he knows he shouldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair after all his love would be nothing but a burden, a burden that he doesn’t want to place on anyone. He rather ‘use’ people and leave before anyone gets too attached. He doesn’t want to be responsible for breaking someone’s heart because they have the misfortune of falling in love with him. It’s not that he is against love or incapable of it, he can love and he can love quite deeply. It's not out of fear or concern for his own feelings that keeps him just out of Cupid’s reach, no, rejection is not something that is even on Kenny McCormick’s radar. Love them and leave them this is his motto, but not for the normal reasons. Kenny isn’t afraid of love he’s afraid of the devastation loving someone would bring. 

You see Kenny has a secret. He has a dark gift, an ability born from black magics. His parents were apart of the cult of Cthulhu and as a result Kenny McCormick has been cursed to a never ending cycle of death and rebirth. An affliction that is made worse by the fact that no one remembers that he is death's most faithful friend. No one knows that the hands of time have no meaning to him, the seasons may change,and morality may march forward, but not for him.

This is why in this moment, as he sits next to Tweek, and watches the football team run across the field, he holds his breath and the denials start.. So what if his eyes automatically fall onto the form of his close friend Stan Marsh and stay there. It means absolutely nothing. In fact unless your name is Tweek(-who only has eyes for Tucker) why wouldn’t you watch the quarterback? It’s only natural Kenny muses to himself to want to cheer for your friend, and the school's star player, It’s called having school spirit. There is nothing romantic about it, and to think otherwise is just stupid.

So when Stan stops in the middle of the field, and looks up at the stands, lifts his right hand up and gives a little wave. When he catches Kenny’s eye and then a soft little smile falls across his lips and lights up his handsome features, it means nothing. It's nothing really, but a friendly glance between childhood friends. It's not like childhood friends ever turn into anything more… it's not like anyone would be crazy enough to fall for their best friend. 

“Go Tiger,” the blonde next to Kenny is jumping up and down in his seat as he shouts encouragement at his boyfriend. Craig turns and looks at Tweek and immediately the blond blows him a kiss. 

Craig discreetly reaches into the air he closes his fist around the imaginary object and then brings his hand to his face brushing it against his lips before he turns his attention away from Tweek, and back onto the practice he is supposedly taking part in.

Kenny’s insides twist with an unfamiliar feeling. His usual uneasiness about how the fragile blonde has trusted his heart to South Park’s resident unfeeling robot is gone. The feeling seems to start in his guts before it travels to his lungs, and then expands further outwards. It's as if his blood is singing. Whatever it is, it's seeping into his bones now.

Tweek is shouting again beside him but Kenny can’t concentrate on his words. The emotion uncoils itself even more, it’s like an alien taking up residence in his brain. It’s not jealousy but something so similar that its existence unnerves him. For the first time in his never ending existence Kenny is envious of someone because of love. Envy, it's such a simple word that conveys so much. Having a name for it gives him power over the feeling. It allows him to relax a bit. To admit the truth. So okay, he may want things he has never allowed himself to ever entertain before. The truth is he does not harbour feelings for Craig (other than dislike ) but he wants what Tweek has. He wants to be like Tweek. He wants to scream his lover's name and blow kisses in the wind. He wants to freely entertain his darkest of all fantasies. He wants to be able to experience the almost exotic rush of the fall. He wants to love like he isn’t living on death’s door like he isn’t trapped in this never ending cycle. 

Kenny’s breath is almost knocked from his body with this realization and almost against his will he finds himself trapped by the almost magical pull that is Stan Marsh.  
Still he tries to dismiss the telltale beat of his heart, or the fact that he feels dizzy with impossibilities. Then Stan’s yellow-brown eyes meet his own baby blue and he can no longer deny the electric shock or the magical energy he gets from just a single glance. 

Could it be possible to just give in this one time? Would it be okay just to entertain the thought? Admitting to himself that he finds the other boy irresistible is harmless, it's not like he is going to act on it. It’s not like Stan would ever feel the same even if he did. Kenny isn’t blind he see’s how close Stan and Kyle are. He knows that if Stan ever harboured any secret feelings that they would be for their fiery redheaded friend and not for the one who is so easily forgotten. Really? What chance could he possibly have? Even if he doesn’t plan ever to do anything about this-whatever it is….and yet- it's not Kyle who is sitting here watching Stan practice and it's not Kyle Stan can’t seem to keep his eyes off. 

Tweek is giggling beside him. “Looks like someone likes you,” his words are followed by a slight elbow into Kenny’s side. Kenny blinks and his gaze leaves the field and lands onto the other blonde. Tweek is openly staring at Kenny studying his face. “You like him too,” and now Tweek is jumping up and down for a different reason.

Kenny tries to force his face into an impression of indifference but he isn’t like Craig, he isn’t a robot, and even if he was he is sure Tweek would see right through him, after all he can see through Craig.

Still he shakes his head desperately trying to deny what is so obvious that he kind of feels stupid that he hasn’t noticed it before.

Tweek lowers his voice as if the two of them are conspiring,”if you like him you should say something.” A smile of encouragement is flashed his way, and Kenny can see all to clear just why even the emotionless Craig Tucker is so smitten.

He ignores Tweek returning his attention back to the football players as they run through their last few drills. As much as he is trying he can’t get Tweek’s words out of his head.

Tweek is elbowing him again, his face lit up with a mischievous glint, as Kenny turns to him and glares, “what?” Kenny demands.

“Hi Stan,” Tweek says, sounding just a bit giddy.

Kenny resists the urge to roll his eyes at Tweeks behaviour, honestly the blonde has been spending way too much time with Clyde.

“Um, Hey Tweek, can I speak to Kenny for a second.” Stan says his voice pitched weirdly. He scratches behind his right ear before brushing his dark hair out of his eyes.

Tweek gives Kenny a knowing look before addressing Stan, “I was going to go find Craig anyways.” At the mention of Craig’s name a slight bloom of color spreads across Tweek’s delicate features. He waves once at the two boys before pushing past them, and then practically hops down the stairs. Yep, Kenny thinks watching the hyperactive blonde he’s definitely spending too much time with Clyde.

Stan sits in the seat that Tweek had just occupied, he watches the blond as he jumps off the last step of the bleachers and then runs over to Craig, his blonde hair flying behind him. “ Dude, Just what is he putting in his coffee, Meth?” Stan ponders.

Kenny shrugs his shoulders, “I imagine you would have to be drinking something stronger than just coffee to put up with Tucker..” He scrunches his nose in disgust as Craig wraps his arms around Tweek, pulls him against his body and then kisses him. 

Stan upon seeing Kenny's expression laughs, “Dude, what’s with you and Craig anyways?” He lowers his eyes to the ground. That unnatural strange sound has found its way back to his voice. Against his better judgement Kenny studies his friend.

He shifts slightly closer, choosing his words carefully. He clears his throat questioning his sanity while he tries to put his unease about Craig Tucker into words. He also doesn’t want to give Stan the wrong impression. He doesn’t want the other to think he harbours any type of notions towards Tweek other than platonic.

“I just don’t like him.” Sometimes simple and straightforward is the best way to deal with these things Kenny thinks. 

As his shoulder brushes against Stan’s that same electric dizzy-like feeling returns. Stan is looking at him again, and Kenny can’t help thinking that this must be what love looks like. He clears his throat, and shakes his head. This is getting dangerous.

“Is it some kind of hate/love attraction thing? because dude you’re one of my best friends but I won’t let you do that to Tweek.”

Kenny lifts his right hand and touches Stan’s face, his fingertips ghosting across the brunette’s lips. Stan’s eyes widen and his breath hitches, and it's probably just Kenny’s imagination but he swears Stan leaned into his touch.

“Do you really think I am that heartless?” He doesn’t mean for his words to come out so harsh sounding but he is also a bit hurt that Stan would think he would hurt a friend like that.

Stan shrugs. “I don’t know, Dude, you have a reputation.” He shuffles over a bit moving even closer to his friend.. They are sitting so close that Kenny could just tilt his face a little bit and brush his lips against Stan’s. It would be so easy, and something he had done hundreds of times with others- ones who weren’t worthy.

“Well?” Stan is searching his face now, his eyes travelling back and forth between Kenny’s eyes and Lips.

Kenny impulsively moves his hand from Stan’s face and brushes the other’s bangs from his eyes. “You need a haircut,” he says with a cheeky grin.

“Dude, why are you avoiding my question.’

Kenny blinks, “why is this so important to you?”

Stan pulls away shuffling as far away from Kenny as possible without falling out of the chair. “Because,” he takes a deep breath blowing it out in between his teeth, “Kyle says i should be more honest with myself, “ a sideways glance towards Kenny, “and with you.”

Kenny’s mind is racing. Suddenly all the impossibilities, all the things he has always locked away, they all seem possible. “This is so damn cliche,” he hears himself say.

Stans looking at him again, “what is?”

Kenny just stares at him. Can he really do this? Can he really condemn Stan to an ever evolving life of pain, just for a sliver of happiness?

Stan’s eyes are exploring him to do just that. 

“Are we really going to do this, the whole best friends to ....” Kenny trails off.

He feels the weight of Stan’s hand on top of his own before he even sees the other move towards him. 

“Like I said you have a reputation, Dude.” A slight bloom of color is staining his face. “But you’re also not doing anything.” Stan is quiet for a moment and then Kenny feels a slight pressure against his fingers as Stan squeezes his hand. “ Kenny, I know you like me. “ 

Kenny should deny it. He should do the sensible thing. He should forsake his own happiness and save Stan a lifetime of sadness. He should stop whatever this thing is and let Kyle pick up the pieces. But then he remembers the way he felt as he watched Tweek and Craig, remembers the envy that had made his blood sing. He knows that he should turn away but...

“‘yeah, I like you,” the words tumble from his lips. Then his hands move on their own accord. He feels the fabric of Stan’s slightly damp jersey as he clutches the material in his hands, and then he is pulling Stan towards him. When their lips touch Kenny imagines this must be what heaven feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Stenny week but it’s also supposed to be part of my fractured but whole series. This is more of a Drabble then I story I guess? Anyways if you want more from this universe there will be more but it’s primarily a series about creek!  
> Also this story takes place after Green Eyed Monsters for those of you who have read that and are like 👀 at the creek kiss. I really like Stenny and so they will be featured as my secondary paring unless style has already been established in that particular series.  
> Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my entry for Stenny week🥰


End file.
